


Just in Case

by tedaltmans



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedaltmans/pseuds/tedaltmans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Billy right before their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/gifts).



> This was written as a pinch hit for St00pz during the YARBB 2013. The beautiful artwork is all theirs. (I thought I had already posted this, but it might have gotten lost somewhere.) Also, I apologize for any discrepancies in Jewish wedding traditions. I did a quick Wikipedia search but I wouldn't be surprised if I missed something!

 

Teddy tightened the knot of his tie and made sure it was tucked properly into his vest. In another part of the mansion, Billy was donning the same outfit and Teddy couldn’t stop the fluttering in his chest. The more he thought about it, the broader his smile became.

In just a couple short hours, they would be making a trip down an aisle to meet under a chuppah and take their vows with all their friends and family and God as their witnesses. Well, technically Kate and Eli had already been their witnesses. This ceremony was to share the celebration with everyone.

Looking over his reflection in the wide mirror in his and Billy’s shared bedroom, Teddy buttoned his jacket to check the fit for the hundredth time before unbuttoning it once more. He finger-brushed his hair forward, making sure the strands were neatly and grandparent-appropriately trimmed while still reaching that exact length Billy liked so much. He checked for loose earrings and made sure his red carnation was pinned properly to his lapel. Satisfied with his appearance, Teddy nodded at his own reflection before turning to attend to the rest of his plans.

Over the past month, he’d collected the four necessary items. Billy had his own traditions to worry about, so Teddy had kept these to himself. It felt silly to adhere to superstition. Especially one that was technically for ‘brides.’ He was aware he and Billy were probably as far from ‘traditional’ as you could get without having a completely alien ceremony. Karolina and Xavin had probably beat them in that. But Teddy kept remember the wedding dress shows his mother would watch after dinner on the weekends and couldn’t quell the urge to gather his something old, new, borrowed, and blue.

Sliding open the top drawer of the desk revealed the small pile of carefully wrapped packages. He’d kept them here, together and safe, until the ceremony today.

Teddy’s heart dropped into his stomach. Where there were supposed to be four packages, there were only three. He dug into the depths of the drawer, hoping the fourth package was just hidden from view. No such luck. He tried the other three drawers, rummaging through one before moving onto the next. No luck there either.

Exhaling harshly, he braced his hands on the desk and addressed the three items sitting innocently on the surface of the desk. “At least it’s not Dr. Doom again.”

\--

Billy stared hard at the light brown eyes reflected back at him. He could do this. He could _totally_ do this. Deep breaths, just walk. That’s all that has to happen. He’s walked up to Teddy _tons_ of times. What was so different about today? It was just 200 people including the entire current Avenges roster watching. His stomach lurched.

He didn’t think he could do this.

 “Oh, honey, you look wonderful.”

He turned to find his mother in the doorway to his dressing room, already dabbing her eyes with the white handkerchief his father usually carried. Billy tried to smile in response but gave up when his face only managed a twitch in response to his brain’s request.

“Don’t worry, dear. This reaction is normal.” Rebecca moved to his side, acting psychologist even as her red dress swished about her ankles. She brushed her hands across his shoulders, removing invisible dust, and straightened his silky green tie. She looked into her son’s eyes, one hand resting on his cheek. “When you see him, you’ll forget everything you’re worried about.”

He imagined it. Stepping out into the grassy aisle and looking right over that sea of people to Teddy. Blond hair shining in the sun, earrings glinting. Blue eyes watching him until they finally stood together. Where they belonged. His stomach settled.

This time, Billy did manage a small smile in return.

Maybe he could do this.

\--

[New Message 1:37PM] TeddyBear  
Hey. Wanted to see how you are

[New Message 1:37PM] TeddyBear  
This isnt cheating right? Since I cant technically see you?

[Sent Message 1:39PM] Bee  
Does that rule even apply?

[New Message 1:40PM] TeddyBear  
Cant hurt. Gonna need all the luck we can get

[Sent Message 1:42PM] Bee  
Just dont let Kate catch you. Need to make it thru the day unharmed

[New Messge 1:43PM] TeddyBear  
For you, of course

[Sent Message 1:43PM] Bee  
Told you we should have eloped

\--

“What about this color scheme is not obvious?” Tommy complained from where he sat in a hard plastic chair he’d moved from the lawn to set closer to the hors d’oeuvres. Kate flicked him in the back of the head as he reached for another chicken satay.

“Shush. It’s their wedding they can do what they want.”

“ _Red and green_? Seriously? Don’t they get enough of that, I don’t know, _every day_?”

“Your taste isn’t any better,” Eli jibed, pointedly eyeing his green and silver striped tie.

Tommy let the taunt drop in favor of biting into another snack, this one shrimp-something-or-other. He chased it was a sip of the punch he was eighty percent sure Stark had already spiked.

A jingling chime rang out from Eli’s jacket pocket announcing the arrival of a new text message. One glance at the screen of his phone and he sighed, eyebrows drawing together.

“Gotta run. Be back before the ceremony starts.”

Kate nodded and Eli left, sprinting across the grass toward the mansion. Tommy’s attention never left the array of food set out in front of him.

“Aren’t you in charge of keeping an eye on Billy’s brothers?” Kate asked, eyebrow arched. She already knew the answer to her own question. “Don’t they need to be ready to go in less than thirty minutes?”

Tommy leaned back in his chair and scanned the crowds of people mingling between the sea of white plastic chairs. The littlest Kaplan, Matthew, was sitting on the wide edge of the fountain entranced by the ducks swimming in circles beneath the spouts. Jacob, the middle Kaplan brother was seated in the front row of chairs, attention dedicated to the Nintendo DS in his hands.

“They’re fine,” Tommy said, shrugging.

Kate sighed in exasperation as he bit into another shrimp delicacy.

\--

“Oh God, oh God, oh God.”

Teddy scrambled from where he’d been sifting through his closet to search his desk again. He opened one drawer, shoving things aside haphazardly, before slamming it shut and moving on to the next. He’d been through three before his concentration was wrenched by the sound of the door to his room creaking open.

“What is this all about?” Eli came in without even knocking.

“I can’t find that bracelet,” Teddy answered, turning back to his search.

“I’m sorry, I get that you’re anxious but you’re gonna have to elaborate.”

This time, Teddy’s hunt didn’t pause. “The bracelet—my mom’s bracelet—I lost it. I don’t know where it’s at. I mean, I know it’s here, somewhere, but I don’t know where.”

A strong hand on his shoulder stopped his rambling and momentarily stilled him.

“Don’t worry,” Eli assured, “it’s gotta be around here somewhere.”

He looked Teddy up and down, taking in the restless fidgeting as he decided where to search next. Eli dropped to his knees to reach the bottom shelf of Teddy and Billy’s closet. He opened a shoebox, scanned the contents, replaced it, and moved on to the next. Teddy moved next to him to search the higher shelves.

Eli was on his fifth box full of junk that wasn’t Teddy’s mom’s bracelet when Teddy slumped to the floor beside him, half-filled photobox in hand.

“What if I can’t break the glass?”

“Remember what I said about being more specific?”

“The glass at the end of the ceremony. What if I can’t break it, Eli?” Teddy asked. “It’ll be awful. Bubbie Kaplan will hate me. Everything will be ruined.”

“You’re serious?”

Teddy’s glare met the wall of resistance that was a single eyebrow raise from Eli. When he received no response, he turned back to the photo box. “It could happen,” he muttered. The other man scoffed.

“Jesus, you are serious. Teddy, haven’t you heard? You’ve got _super strength_.”

Teddy stiffened, his search momentarily paused. “That’s cheating.”

Eli couldn’t stop his incredulous laugh. “Alright, you’ve officially lost it. Be right back. I’m getting someone better at this.”

\--

[New Message 2:07PM] Bee  
Everything ok over there?

[Sent Message 2:23PM] TeddyBear  
Yeah great smooth sailing. You?

[New Message 2:24PM] Bee  
Just dont laugh if i trip k?

[Sent Message 2:25PM] TeddyBear  
Wouldnt dream of it

\--

Billy’s three brothers stood in their places by the chuppah constructed in the mansion’s gigantic backyard. Matthew played happily with the velvet pillow meant for the rings. After the third time he dropped the tiny plush, Tommy was glad the rings were tucked safely in his pocket. Next to them, Jacob kept fidgeting, shifting back and forth and tugging at his dress clothes. Tommy nudged him between his shoulder blades.

“Cut it out, will you?”

The kid only huffed in reply. Exactly twelve seconds passed in peace before he tried wiggling two fingers behind his tie.

Tommy rested a hand on his shoulder. “Quit it.”

Jacob huffed, louder this time. “When are they coming out anyway?”

“Kid, they’re already out,” Tommy snorted. His joke was lost in a brown-eyed glare from the gangly sixteen-year-old. He tried a different tactic. “You know Billy. He’s probably just scared he’s gonna spaz or something.”

“Whatever,” Jacob rolled his eyes. “Why’s this such a big deal anyway? Everyone knew they were gonna get married.”

Tommy shrugged. “Weddings are always a big deal, I guess. Aren’t you excited? Teddy will officially be your brother. Like you need another one, right?” He nudged Jacob’s shoulder, chuckling.

Tommy didn’t know what answer he was expecting, but it was not for Jacob to look him directly in the eye and say, “He always has been.”

\--

Jeff Kaplan peeked in the door of his son’s room in the Avenger’s mansion.

“Teddy?” he asked, knocking lightly on the door frame. “Eli asked me to come see you. Do you need something?”

The younger man didn’t look up from where he searched frantically through each one of his and Billy’s shoes. He upended a black leather dress shoe, found nothing, and tossed it aside to do the same to its partner.

“Ah, Eli said you might still be looking for something. Your mother’s bracelet, right?” Jeff entered the room and shut the door behind him. He wasted no time in joining Teddy on the floor, searching through a couple of boxes shoved into a corner.

“Uh, yeah,” Teddy dropped his favorite pair of boots. “This is useless. I know it’s not here.”

Jeff stilled Teddy’s trembling hands as he tried to straighten the shoes again.

“Clam down a minute,” he said softly. Teddy obeyed and stilled but his eyes still scoured the room, searching for the one thing he couldn’t find. Jeff continued, “I know this bracelet means a lot to you, Ted. I’m sorry she isn’t here with us, but your mom would be proud of you.”

Teddy’s eyes finally landed on the man speaking to him. “Yeah. I know.”

“And you know, with or without the bracelet, she’ll be right here with us? With you?”

“Yeah.” Teddy heaved a sigh and scrubbed a hand through his hair. “But it’s my something blue.”

Jeff’s eyebrows, so like Billy’s, furrowed. “Sorry?”

“It was going to be my something blue.” He stood from his crouched position in his and Billy’s closet, pacing a line into the carpet. “Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, you know? And look at me, I’ve lost the last thing on the list.”

“Ted,” Jeff said, bemused smile crossing his features, “That’s what all this is about?” He gestured to the closet, shoes spilling out onto the carpet, and then to the desk, haphazardly stacked piles of papers threatening to slip off the side at any moment. Teddy shrugged.

“Just in case I couldn’t break the glass.”

“Sit down for a minute, son.” Billy’s father took off his glasses, cleaning them on his shirt to spare a moment to think. Teddy did as he was told, taking a place on the carpet beside the older man. “Now,” Jeff began, “as far as anyone’s concerned, you are already a part of this family. Have been since Billy brought you to dinner and Matty spilled spaghetti sauce in your lap.” Teddy snorted softly at the memory. The Kaplans hadn’t known about their powers then. “Don’t get all caught up in tradition or making things go the right way. I know you and Billy and I know you two’ll make it go your way. Always have.”

Teddy nodded and leaned forward. Jeff accepted the hug, his hand firm against Teddy’s back. “Besides, we all worry about breaking the glass.”

 Teddy smiled and nodded again. He’d have to leave soon. He’d also have to thank Eli when he got a chance. Jeff kept a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. A glimmer in his peripherals caught his attention.

“Teddy? Is that it up there?”

Blue eyes followed Jeff’s index finger to where he was pointing out a shimmering item on the bookshelf by the window. Teddy rose from the floor, amusement releasing any leftover tension in his shoulders.

“Right! I put it with the figure collection so I wouldn’t lose it. Guess that worked well.” He plucked his mother’s bracelet from the shelf, the exact spot he remembered leaving it in two weeks ago. He tucked it safely into the inner pocket of his jacket. “Just in case.”

Jeff chuckled to himself, standing. “Everything’s going to be just fine.” Teddy turned to look at his very-soon-to-be father-in-law. The older man was looking out the window at the view of the ceremony set-up and spectators. “The superstitions might make you feel better, sure. But you and Billy, you’ve got something real.”

Silence stretched between them for a moment. Teddy didn’t respond, didn’t even know what to say to such a confession. Jeff cleared his throat, effectively saving Teddy from having to say anything at all. He turned away from the window, clapped a hand on Teddy’s shoulder again, and checked the watch on his other wrist.

“Come on, son. You’ve got a wedding to attend.”

\--

[New Message 2:54PM] TeddyBear  
Waiting for you :)

[Sent Message 2:54PM] Bee  
See you soon :)


End file.
